


Your Bloody Visage

by Manager_K



Series: AN ABSOLUTE MONKEY RAGER [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chasing, Dream is actually insane, DreamSMP - Freeform, IM BEING SERIOUS THIS IS FUCKED I MIGHT DELETE IT, Idk about this fam, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Knives, Manipulation, Might delete this, OOC, Time Travel, Violence, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: Karl goes back in time to try and change something for his own favor, but someone he knows is already there, and suddenly the music’s gone sour.OR Dream finds Karl in the past and wants to know why he’s there, there’s a chase, lots of gore, with an end to Karl’s life
Relationships: Karl and Dream
Series: AN ABSOLUTE MONKEY RAGER [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128020
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Your Bloody Visage

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely don’t know about this one you guys, I enjoy the writing but it made me uncomfortable to write using their names, if people begin to comment about it being fucked up I’ll just delete it, it’s not messed up like sex or anything, but I know gore and stuff like this can make a lot of ccs uncomfortable! Also YOU ARE BEING WARNED: EVEN THOUGH MY WRITING IS BAD THERE IS BLOOD AND GORE BEYOND THIS POINT

Traveling, despite the sickness that plagued him after returning, was always fun. Well, exciting is a better way to describe it. 

There was always something new, an experience he had never had before, like climbing a mountain with ancient explorers or learning how to create new technology with the brightest minds of the future.

It was never a dull moment, and Karl loved every second he could manage to grab onto. So when he landed himself in the middle of a fancy party it took all he had not to shout with joy.

Karl had always loved dancing.

He had done his best to get to the right moment, the right place in time, spent hours pouring over ancient texts and runes depicting how to not mess everything up.

He could have sworn everything was perfect, that he had done enough preparation, dotted his I’s and crossed his T’s. Except it wasn’t, something had to have gone horribly wrong, either that or there was something that the textbooks were hiding.

It took him a moment, after he had walked into one of the grandest ballrooms he had ever seen, to figure out where the eyes on his back were coming from.

Then he saw it, the glaring white mask, the two little dots for eyes. The figure was staring directly at him, head adjusting to watch his every move. It was, terrifying. Why was Dream in a time centuries before the DreamSMP had been created?

Was it even Dream?

It took all he had not to approach him ask what he was doing, or to not run as far as he could to get away from the piercing feeling of being observed.

It surprisingly wasn’t him or this possible “Dream” that caused a commotion, but a random partygoer who had launched themselves at who Karl assumed to be the King. 

Dream was the first to move against the assailant, seemingly already aware that this event was going to happen. He spared no glances to the King as he tackled the man, still keeping his face turned towards Karl.

This wasn’t good, it was dangerous, he could feel his stomach churning with existential dread, luckily his dance partner overreacted enough to make Karl seem perfectly fine.

Time seemed to freeze around him as he watched Dream hand the apprehended man off to someone else, could have sworn he could hear the clacking of Dreams shoes over the gasps of people who were worried for the King.

And then he ran. 

He ripped his arm from the grip of his dancing partner, apologizing as quickly as he could, and trying to push his way through the quickly gathering crowd.

Thank Irene for Mob Mentality, he could hear the people begin to surround Dream and sing praises of his good deed for the King. 

Karl became increasingly worried as he heard the familiar laugh he had heard for years of his life, the soft, “Oh come on now,” as the green cloaked man denied it being a big deal, it was definitely Dream.

Karl only moved faster.

He knew that he could never outrun Dream, could never hide from his stupidly superior tracking ability. So he had to run like his life depended on it, had to get back to the location he had originally come from. If he could remember how to get there.

Faintly, as he trotted through every hall he saw, checking every room hidden behind a door, he could hear the Orchestra begin to play. The fast paced waltz meant for dancing only accentuated his anxiety, his palms began to sweat and he tried to move even faster.

Click, click, click.

If Karl had given it anymore thought, he probably wouldn’t have believed the sound was just an abnormally loud clock. He would have recognized the sound of Dreams shoes as they got closer, could have gotten away safely.

Being hunted and using critical thinking in high stress situations was definitely not his strong suit.

He heard them a little too late, his head turning frantically, pausing like a deer in headlights as Dream turned a corner, the white of his mask reminding Karl of the moon. Cold, indifferent, and haunting.

They stood, frozen as they both gazed at each other. Then time snapped back into place, Karl taking a step back for every step forward Dream took. 

“What are you doing? The party’s this way!” 

The faux tone of friendliness didn’t fool Karl, he saw the way Dreams hand twitched at his side, where Karl could guess he had a knife of sorts hidden.

There was no chance in hell Karl was going back to that stupid party.

Again the two of them burst into action, Karl practically smashing himself against the door closest to himself and locking it behind him, hands shaking violently as he fumbled with the little knob.

A harsh slam came from the other side. Of course Dream would try to break down a door just to chase someone. Fucking weirdo.

Just his luck, there was barely any movable furniture in the room, and Karl had to settle for a shitty medium sized desk as a block for the door.

Hopefully that would slow Dream down for a moment.

It did for, just barely. But it didn’t deter him from the chase, he could hear the heavy footsteps of Dream after a few seconds of banging on the door, hurriedly make their way down the hall.

He definitely had very little time to get out. Karl tore practically everything he could off of the walls and piled it up against the door, not that it would really do anything. He also pulled open a door he hoped would lead to another room but got a suffocating amount of coats in his face.

He was trapped, like a lamb thrown into a lion pen for ‘enrichment’.

The sudden feeling of hands on his waist actually sent him into shock, his limbs tensed but locked in place as his heart pounded inside his chest.

In the corner of his eye he noticed the newly opened window, curtains waving at him almost mockingly, like they were sending him off to his funeral.

“Let go, oh my god let me go-“ his voice was stressed, barely able to wheeze out a breath

”What are you doing here? I had no idea you could travel, you should have told me!” of course Dream had to be a dick about it, his laugh mocking and harsh

”Let me go Dream, I was just about to leave.”

At this point it was just the green eyed man plying with his food. Cruelty at its finest.

The other practically manhandled the shorter male to face him, sharp fingers biting into his hips.

”You just got here, everyone at this party is a vampire, I’d love to get a dance before you went!”

Karl thrashed, hands pushing as hard as they could against the strange armor Dream wore. Of course he didn’t move, even now he was invincible, an unmovable force of nature that only did what he desired.

Dream had the conscience to at least move his mask to shush Karl’s borderline screaming, to hold his wrists firmly but not enough to hurt. 

“You’re definitely not my Karl Jacobs, that’s for sure.” now that was strange, what the hell did the bastard blob mean by that?

It became very obvious as Karl turned his eyes to look up at Dream, that the man, was actually barely even older than a teen. 

He got cornered by a younger version of Dream. That pissed him off even more, kicking at the shins once he realized how pathetic it was to be caught by someone who probably had less life experience than him.

”Holy shit! Where did you come from? Theoretically, if you’re not just from a different dimension and only traveling, older me should already know about this, or at least know when you get back!” 

“Let me go!”

”Shut up, this is exciting!”

Karl decided to spit at Dream. Maybe not the smartest option, but the only one his panicked brain could conjure up at the moment.

”Karl, come on now,” he only needed one hand to hold Karl still as he wiped away the glob of spit, “We’re still friends aren’t we?”

”No, you stupid little twat, I know what you are, so let me go!”

There had to be something he could do, something he could do to get away, right? From what he could tell, not even kicking and hitting with all of his might could get the other to react, and Dream had always been smart enough to detect trickery in conversation, even since they were children.

So what options did he have left? 

“Please, Dream just let me go, I’ve never said anything before, I’m not going to now, I’m begging you.”

Dream was kind enough to pretend that he mulled it over, his hands squeezing Karl’s gently, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles absentmindedly.

”How about a game?”

That was dangerous, and a terrible idea, because any game that came from Dream was always one that others lost.

Karl was going to lose either way, so it was definitely better to go out with a bang instead of a pitiful cry. 

”A game, I can do a game, what kind of game?”

“Will you tell me stuff first? I really want to know why you came!”

It made sense, now that he got a good look at this younger Dream, how he turned into the maniac that existed in the present day.

The malevolent glint in his eye was hard to hide, even if he tried to mask it with a blinding grin. Karl wondered where they had gone wrong growing up.

”Only if you win, now what’s the game?”

That excited the man, who pulled Karl along with him and into a spin and then a gentle dance that had them all around the room. They definitely went wrong somewhere growing up, Karl wished he had seen it sooner. Maybe he could have left before he got attached.

“Well, I’ll actually give you a hint, you’re on the wrong side of the building, I found your little portal entrance before I got here,” that made Karl sick, his hands gripping tightly to the fabric on Dreams shoulder

”I think I’ll give you three minute grace period to get there, and if you don’t get away you have to tell me whatever I ask about, does that sound fair?”

Karl didn’t know why it had him on edge, maybe it was the way his head began to spin with the rest of his body, but he knew that Dream absolutely had some kind of plan. 

Who cared, it was either here and now or later. Karl would risk it every time, for just another moment to get away from Dream.

”Okay, let me go then, I’ll play with you.”

”Promise you’ll tell me if I catch you?”

His lack of response looked to anger Dream, but at least he didn’t act on it, his hands actually loosening their tight grip on Karl.

”That’s fine, I know you’ll tell me anyway.”

And then with strength enough to wrestle a bear, he shoved Karl to the ground, causing his head to pound as it connected with the hard floor. Of course Dream would throw a fit, he never really did grow out of the childish bully persona.

He could vaguely hear the dirty blonde laugh as Karl stood back up with bleary eyes, “Time’s ticking Jacobs, you aren’t fast enough to be wasting it like this.”

A brat, an absolutely ungrateful fucking brat. 

Karl was seething as he made his way to the door, slamming the desk to the floor as he slipped out the tiny crack he barely made.

”See you soon!”

The hinges rattled with how hard Karl shut the door behind him.

His head pounded violently, screaming to take a moment to sit still and recover. That would kill him faster than any type of brain damage he could possibly have.

He had no idea how long it took to reach the other side of the palace, the blinding color of the walls only caused his brain to hurt more, and he could have sworn he saw Dream walking alongside him, just beyond the thin glass of the windows.

Dream was totally following him outside the windows, even Karl could tell that. He’s always been too dramatic for his own good. 

“Take a left up ahead babe,” and there he is, large as life, standing in an open window

Karl grabs the nearest and most expensive vase and chucks it right at Dream. Even though he could have blocked it he still lets it smash against his chest. That only serves to make Karl even angrier.

Continuing on Karl does eventually stumble left, holding a hand to his head as he approaches a door he actually recognizes. Dream is already there, somehow able to look at him fondly, even though his body is tensed up with pride, his chest puffed out like he’s going to burst with laughter.

Its so humiliating, his face heating up with embarrassment as walks closer, turning his face away in shame when Dream asks him why he doesn’t open the door already.

”I just want to go home Dream, please-“

”Then open the door, I’m not stopping you from going home.”

Its so clearly a lie, it’s a trap. When will Dream spring at him, force him to spill his guts along with his well kept secrets?

Karl trembles as he reaches for the door handle, eyeing Dream like a Piranha. His smile is sharp enough for the comparison.

Eventually Dream gets tired of waiting and opens the door for him, walking in without care. Karl still only pokes his head in before deciding there won’t be a booby trap that decapitates him.

It’s the same as he had left it, the few items he brought with him for easy travel back have not moved an inch. 

Dream still stares at him like he’s won, a preemptive cat who ate the canary. So you can’t blame Karl for toeing around Dream cautiously, as if getting too close will burn him alive.

“Will you tell me why you came? Or do I have to make you?”

Karl jerks away at the soft question murmured in his ear, rips his arm from the sudden grip Dream has him in.

“What? I won! I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“Well I don’t really think you did, I was definitely here before you, so I’ll give you another chance, I’ll even say pretty please.”

All of the sudden Dream has him bent over the desk that he was gathering his items from, has his face pressed into papers that look awfully important, covering the smaller man with ease, chest pressed to Karl’s back as if to make fun of him, knowing that all he would really need is his hands to keep him still.

”Last time, won’t you pretty please tell me something fun?”

”No way, Dream get off, I want to go home!”

Dream sighs, one of his hands coming up to rub the back of Karl’s head, pouting his lip in a fake apology as Karl hisses in pain.

”That’s not fair, I really wish you had just told me.”

Karl realizes in that moment why Dream had distracted him by playing with his hair, he would have noticed what his other hand was busy with and started screaming and begging for his life. 

It’s not even large, the knife that slides easily between the skin of his ribs, but it makes him cry just as much as anything else would have.

Dream soothes him, petting alongside his back as he continues to dig the blade into his ribs.

Karl can only watch in muted and gurgling horror as his blood begins to pool on the desk beneath the two of them, he chokes on his own screams as Dream jerks the knife along the curve of his ribs.

”If you promise to tell me when you get back to your time I’ll make it quicker, all you have to do is nod, words are preferable, but I understand if you can’t.”

He writhes and whimpers beneath Dream, his breath coming out in broken gasps as he stares at the blood crawling up to his face.

His fingers clench around nothing as he listens to Dream babble about nothing, his brain doing it’s best to ignore the pain, and curl in on itself. 

“Dream, please-“ he rasps when Dream moves down a rib, tearing a brand new hole with the knife

”That’s it, just tell me, I promise if you tell me I’ll stop.”

There’s blood everywhere, and as Dream stands up straight and backs up Karl can only fall to the ground. Karl whines as Dream gently moves him around so that they’re facing each other, crying out weakly as he feels a finger push into the gaping wound in his side.

”Are you going to promise to tell me when you get back? About all of your adventures?”

Dream doesn’t seem to mind as Karl latches onto him, doesn’t mind the blood that smears across his face as he hooks a finger around Karl’s rib and pulls down.

“No, I can’t- please, I wanna go home, please, please, please-“

Karl lets out a scream, nearly a howl as Dream presses down harder on his rib. 

Karl slumps forward, his head resting on Dreams shoulder as the devil himself runs a comforting hand through his hair.

He keens at the touch, whispering something Dream doesn’t quite hear, but already knows the meaning of.

“That’s my good boy, it wasn’t that difficult now was it?”

And before Karl can muster up a response, Dream has his head in his hands and forces Karl to look him in the eyes, leaving a kiss on his forehead to tender for what had just happened.

”Remember what you said, because I definitely will.”

Dream turns his head to the left sharply, with a terrible snap.

Karl wakes up with a pained gasp, safely tucked away in his study room, his ribs aching suspiciously like they had been stabbed, and the visage of Dreams face before he had killed Karl burned into the back of his eyelids.

He’s quick about moving, desperate to shower the feeling of sticky blood on his skin, to wash away the feeling of Dreams fingers in his chest.

And when Karl stumbles into Dreams cell for the first time he feels sick at the soft look in his eyes, repulsed at the terrible memory that still had his brain rattling against his skull.

“Have you finally come to tell me some fun stories?”

Karl crumbles, his knees hitting the floor as he watches Dream approach.

Karl finally spills his guts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like it, it was a fun concept, if you have any feedback lmk!!
> 
> Also karl or Dream if u see this, no you didn’t.


End file.
